The Jar
by Lisanna-Chan
Summary: Mira is matchmaking! Involves Lisanna and Natsu getting stuck in a glass jar together! T to be safe, one shot! Sorry for oocness!


**A/N: My first story on , I'm so excited! This fic was inspired by the YouTube video Natsu x Lisanna made by grellsutcliffxx, thank you so much! So here it goes!**

The Jar

She couldn't believe them. All she wanted was a glass of juice, and what did she get? She was trapped in a jar, that's right! A jar! Not only that, she was trapped in a jar, with her long time best friend and love, Natsu Dragneel. The problem? They had barely talked since she came back from Edolas.

Earlier that day

"Ugh, I'm so thirsty! " it was hot, really hot, it was midsummer and the warmest time of the year. And on top of it all she'd just had a really though training session with her brother and sister, Elfman and Mirajane Strauss.

"Can't we go take a drink in the guild? It's supposed to be cooler in there." Lisanna said hopefully.

"I guess we could." Mira said as cheerfully as always, even she was sweating a bit!?

"You coming Elf-nii-chan?" Lisanna looked back at Elfman who hadn't moved, he shook his head and followed, "Coming"

She relished in the cool air of the guild, Gray had placed ice sculptures that resembled different Fairy Tail mages all over the place.

"Ahhh, coolness!" She had to keep herself from hugging one of the ice sculptures.

"Someone requested cool juice?" Mira smiled.

"Yes please!" She skipped back to the bar and gratefully started gulping down the juice. She suddenly felt tingly all over. What was this weird feeling? Suddenly the bar started to grow to an enormous size.

"What's happening?" She panicked.

"Oops?" Her sister just giggled down at her as she picked her up. Lisanna was now about 5 inches tall and was therefore small enough to walk around on her sisters palm.

"What was that juice?!" Lisanna asked, almost angrily.

"There maaaay have been just a few drops of shrinking juice in your drink..." Lisanna cursed under her breath, something she didn't do often, this could in fact be maybe her second, third time.

"Look Lisanna! You're smaller than me!" Happy exclaimed as he flew over.

"Yeah, it seems I am, the question is, how do I get back to normal?" She asked as she glanced at her sister who was looking for something behind the bar.

"Here he is!" Mira conjured a jar from behind the counter. What really shocked Lisanna was the content of the jar. There, in the jar sat Natsu, about her size and very grumpy looking.

"Oi! Let me out of here!" He sprung to his feet the moment he saw Mira.

"Ah ah ah, you're not coming out of there soon!" there were air holes in the lid of the jar to give him air.

"Elfman!" Elfman came rushing over the moment she called. He took, without question the jar in his hands and proceeded to open the jar without Natsu escaping. "Its not manly to try to escape, Natsu!"

She released their plan when Mira started bringing the hand with Lisanna in towards the jar, she tried to escape but failed, the grip her sister had around her waist was to strong. Mira dropped her in the jar and Elfman quickly closed the lid.

"There!" Mira exclaimed triumphantly when Lisanna landed in Natsus lap. Mira had been planning this from the very beginning.

"The jar is magic resistant and unbreakable, there's no need to try and escape." Mira explained while picking with something behind the bar.

"Aha! Found it!" She said triumphantly holding up a handful of breadcrumbs.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Lisanna looked suspiciously at the crumbs.

"It's your food!" Mira said, her signature smile on her face. Lisanna sighed.

"We're not coming out of here anytime soon are we?" "That's up to you." Mira said mysteriously as she let the bread snow down through the air holes. She then picked up the jar and placed it in the store room and left. An awkward silence fell. Then...

"Natsu why don't you ever talk to me anymore?" Lisanna asked quietly, her head down. Natsus head shot up at the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked faking confusion, but she knew that he had understood, but decided to tell him anyway.

"When I came back, I thought that maybe we could be just like before, when we always were together..."

"I just didn't know what to say.." he said looking away, this was unusual behaviour of him.

"Anything, it doesn't matter as long as you talk to me. You can talk about your adventures, how you and Happy have been, anything! Just talk to me."

"I want to, I really do! But how to just start talking to you after two years of missing you, thinking you were dead?" He looked so lost and confused that she couldn't help but embrace him, after two long years, she finally had him in her arms again, just like before.

He wrapped his arms around her, he had been yearning for this for so long, she was finally back. She reluctantly let go of him.

"What do you say we eat a bit while you tell me everything about your adventures, neh?" She smiled, almost mischievously. He grinned back and immediately launched into the tale of how he defeated Erigor (with the help of his nakama). She had known him to long to not know what he was saying even when he had a mouthful of food.

"Then everyone was yelling at us that we went overboard! I don't get it! Okay so we destroyed the meeting hall, so what? It's not like we destroyed a city!" He exclaimed.

"But they probably counted the mountain that lullaby destroyed, and that's about the size of a city." She smiled back.

"Now you tell me how it was in Edolas, did you kick much butt with that sword of yours?" He asked grinning down at her. They'd managed to squeeze down beside each other in the tight space of the jar.

"It wasn't like that at all." She suddenly looked downcast. "Everyday we would fight to survive the war, the losses and the never sleeping threat of the Fairy Hunter. It was especially hard for me, to wake up to the sound of my sisters voice, still it wasn't the Mira I knew standing over me smiling, it was Edo-Mira. When I served everyone their drinks, all of my nakama, still it wasn't them, it wasn't the Gray or the Cana I knew, Gray never stripped, and Cana only ever drank tea and occasionally juice. It was so hard. Then it was Natsu Dragion to see your face everyday, but Happy wasn't there, and he was never you, I missed you so much, Natsu." she was nearly in tears, recalling how much she had missed Natsu, Happy, her siblings and all of her other nakamas as she looked down at her lap.

"They all missed you to, Mira and Elfman, they changed, and Happy! How he missed you. The others missed you lots too, but none of them, not even Mira, Happy or Elfman missed you as much as I did. It hurt so much, I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could, I continued, as good as I could, but I still missed you terribly. How happy I were when I saw you in Edolas, but then everyone told me it wasn't you, and it hurt even more..."

"When in Edolas, I saw everyday how Lucy and Natsus relationship progressed, and I thought, that maybe you had moved on, forgotten about me. That you, just like Dragion had chosen another girl in your life, and it hurt, so much." She looked away, just as she said that Natsu grabbed her arm.

"I'd never do that, even if you die, even if you vanish, even if you don't feel the same and chose someone else, I'll never stop loving you." he was looking down, his hair shadowing his eyes. Her head snapped to look at him.

"Natsu..." Tears were running down her cheeks by now. He looked at her to see the tears streaming down her cheeks when she touched his arm.

"Lisanna why are you crying? Did I hurt you? 'Cause if I did I'm gonna hit myself." He raised a fist to his face showing that he was serious.

"I love you too." Natsus eyes widened at the news, he grabbed her in a hug before she could react.

She slowly put her arms around him too, she let out a contented sigh as she her her face in the crook of his neck. They were interrupted by the sound of growling coming from the region of Natsus stomach. Lisanna giggled when Natsu blushed for the first time in two years.

"You're still cute when you blush!" She teased as she pinched one of his cheeks, giggling, his face resembled a tomato by now.

"We better feed this little monster soon or it'll probably eat us!" she said jokingly when his stomach growled once more, louder this time.

"Yeah..." He said as his blush became a bit more controlled. She giggled in answer and settled on his lap with their last bread in her hands. He grinned happily at her as he placed his hands around her waist. She smiled at him as she broke the bread in two, she handed him the bigger one "Here you go!"

He gave her a look when he noticed the difference in size between the bread pieces. "Oh come on Natsu! We both know that you need more food than me!" She said as she stared back, although she was smiling on the inside at the fact that he waited with eating of all things, just because he thought that she might go hungry. She kissed his cheek and told him to eat it, nibbling at her own piece as she leaned against Natsus muscular chest.

"In what kind of relationship does this place us?" Lisanna asked timidly.

"I don't know, what do you want it to mean?" he said as he stroked the knuckles of the hand that he in some kind of way had gotten hold of.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend I guess..?" She was nervous, she was finally getting into a romantic relationship with Natsu.

"I'd like that." He mumbled into her ear, moving his hand to her stomach.

"Me too." She said as she placed a small hand over his big one. She entwined her fingers with his and turned around to face him, she couldn't help but to lean a little closer to his face than needed.

She looked into his onyx eyes, instead of the destruction and mischief that usually could be seen there, they were filled with love and caring, something few had sighted for real. When his face started coming closer to hers she placed her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

The kiss was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced as she felt like small fireworks exploded all over. She inhaled the smell of wood and fire as she kissed him. Their lips fit perfectly together, her soft small ones against his bigger rougher ones, that could so often be seen in a big grin.

They were to busy with each other to hear the light 'pop' sound when the lid plopped of the jar.

Mira smirked as she peeked through a small gap in the door, her plan had worked!

The kissing turned into a snogging session as soon as Natsu licked her lower lip slightly, asking for entrance.

Unfortunately they needed oxygen to stay alive and conscious so they eventually had to resurface after a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"Remind me to thank Mira later." Natsu said grinning down at her where she sometime during the snogging session had straddled his lap.

"Of course I will!" She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Ohh, someone has gotten cheeky! What shall we do about that now?" She decided to play his little game and act along.

"Oh master, punish me!" She said with a smile as she laid her arms around his neck hugging him close.

"With pleasure!". He said as he claimed her lips once more. He was rewarded with a slight moan when his hands got closer to her rear. But after a minute or two they were forced to resurface once more.

When they did Lisanna just happened to notice the lack of lid on the jar.

"Natsu look! The lid's come of!" She exclaimed as she pointed to where the lid was supposed to be.

"I wonder how?" Natsu asked curiously as he inspected the ceiling.

"I think I know." Lisanna said, blushing. Natsu, too, blushed when he realised what she meant.

"What do you say we get out then?" He asked still looking upwards.

"Yeah, but you're telling Elfman of this new envelopment." She said as she, too, looked up at the ceiling. Natsu paled at the news.

"Can't we wait just a little bit with doing that?" He asked hopefully.

"C'mon Natsu! It's not manly to wait! As my dearest brother would say." She teased.

"Y...yeah"

When Natsu had helped pushing Lisanna out of the jar she returned to normal size again.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." She said looking over her arms which were now their normal size. She took down the jar from the shelf (which caused Natsu to get motion sick) and stuck her hand into the jar for Natsu to climb up on.

When he got out, he too returned to normal.

"Now how about we get out there, hm?" She smiled.

"I'm all fired up!" Was the only answer she got as he lit his fist on fire and crushed the storeage door. When they got out they where met by cheering and applause, she guessed that Mira had told them all about the jar. She looked at all of her family around her and the boy beside her and knew.

'Im home. And life has never been better.'

**A/N so here it is! Hope you liked it! Feel free to review, I appreciate constructive critism! ;D**


End file.
